


one wild afternoon

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [60]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged Up Gloria, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Nipple Play, Pregnancy Scares, Sex Pollen, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: The important lesson to take away from this is, "Don't eat mysterious berries in the Wild Area." But, then again, that seems to work out pretty well for Gloria.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Yuuri | Gloria/Dande | Leon
Series: Commissions [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 157





	one wild afternoon

Making curry is one of Gloria’s favorite things to do with her Pokemon team. She loves looking for new recipes to try and ways to help keep her team motivated and happy. The only problem is that she isn’t nearly as good as it as she would like to be, and lately, she’s been seeking out any and all help that she can possibly find to try and broaden her horizons and improve.

This is how she manages to not only rope Leon into it, but Raihan as well. Raihan doesn’t really take any effort to convince when he finds out he has the free time for it and that he might have a chance to show Leon up at something, and so, the odd trio ends up planning to spend a weekend camping in the wild area, all for the purpose of improving Gloria’s cooking skills.

It’s early in the afternoon of their first day out there when Gloria decides to go out and look for more ingredients. It isn’t that she didn’t come prepared and that she doesn’t have enough to make a lot of different types of curry, but she is always so curious about what else she could add in that she often ends up getting distracted just looking around. Of course, she has the men here to help her stay on track, but that doesn’t stop her from looking for a little bit, and that is when she finds a tree with berries growing from it that she’s never seen before.

Wondering what it is, she pulls out her phone, hoping that she has enough signal to do a quick search. Things are spotty out here, but she is at least able to use a picture to find out of it’s edible or not. Most results say that it is, but any attempts to load pages that will tell her more about the flavor fail, and she quickly grows frustrated waiting on that. Well, if it’s edible, then there’s no harm in her tasting it for herself, she decides, and that will definitely be quicker than waiting for a description to load.

She takes a small bite, and is pleasantly surprised by the taste. It’s sweet enough that it could pass for a candy, and she wonders why she’s never heard of it before now. Maybe it’s really rare? She can’t imagine any other reason why a flavor like this would largely go ignored, and she ends up finishing up the entire berry before packing off the rest, deciding to save them for later. They’re good enough that she wants to see if she can find any specific recipes for them when she has better signal, rather than throwing them haphazardly in the pot.

Returning to the camp, she finds Raihan and Leon both waiting for her, ready to get started. She’s just about to tell them about the new berries when she feels a strange pang in the pit of her stomach, or perhaps even lower than that, and she looks down for a moment, confused. When she looks up at them again, she finds herself biting her lip, her face growing warm.

As she fidgets in place, Gloria soon realizes exactly what this feeling is. It’s not like she’s any stranger to being horny at this point- she has definitely spent a fair amount of time in the past thinking about either of them, but that’s something she’s always been able to keep in check around them up until now. No, the reason she has a hard time placing it at first is because it comes on with no warning, and with nothing to trigger it in the first place. One minute, she’s minding her business, and the next she’s turned on, hardly able to stand still, and a heat spreading from her face throughout the rest of her body.

“You ready to get started?” asks Leon, not noticing the way she bites her lip at the mere sound of his voice.

She wants to say yes, wants to try to ignore this feeling and do anything that might help her distract herself from it, but it has grown so bad, so quick that she has a hard time even thinking of anything to say. It’s rare that she gets this worked up over anything, and try as she might, she can’t figure out what would get her to this point, trembling and unable to speak, so aroused that she feels seconds away from abandoning all decency to pleasure herself here and now.

Gloria has never heard of any berries that have a side effect like this, but she’s also never tasted a berry like the ones she found today. Could it really be…?

“Hey, Gloria?” Now, Leon looks confused, and she realizes that she’s taken far too long to respond. She can’t help but stare at his lips while she speaks, crossing her arms over her chest and squeezing. “Are you doing alright?”

“Yeah, you seem out of it,” Raihan agrees. “Did you get hurt out there or something?”

She shakes her head, opening her mouth to try and make some excuse for herself. If she can just get a little time alone, then she can take care of things. If she can just get the privacy to touch herself, then she can make this feeling go away, and everything will be alright again. Or maybe she doesn’t even need privacy, maybe if she just reaches under her skirt right now, they would understand...she feels like it wouldn’t take long, like if she even simply rubbed herself over her panties- which are probably soaked already- she would come in moments…

Her sense of reason is quickly abandoning her, as her lust spikes to heights that it never has before. Even at her most horny, she’s never been  _ this _ horny before, and the more she stares at the concerned men before her, the more she starts to think that maybe she shouldn’t have to touch herself at all. They’re supposed to be out here to help her, right? So, if she needs help with something, then they should be willing, right?

“I’m alright,” she says, her voice light and breathy. “I just really...I just really need help, guys, it hurts so bad I can’t stand it.”

“Huh? What’s wrong?” asks Leon. “What hurts?”

“I’m just hot all over and I really...I really…” Shamelessly, she pushes a hand under her skirt, standing in front of them and very clearly rubbing herself over her panties, causing both men to stare at her in wide eyed shock. They both jolt a bit when she lets out a loud and lewd moan at the light contact from her own hand, and it dawns on the two of them just what she’s trying to say.

“G-Gloria?” Raihan stammers. “What are you...is...is she like that a lot?”

“Not that I know of? I mean, that’s my brother’s best friend, so it’s not like I would  _ really _ know, but I mean, she’s never…” Leon trails off, realizing that he’s rambling and that his rambling isn’t actually doing much to help the situation. Gloria is still standing in front of them with one arm squeezed tight over her chest, and one hand between her legs, having just begged them to help.

Neither of them know what to do, but there’s no denying that, regardless of who she may be, seeing her like this is having the same effect on both of them. And, regardless of how strange and sudden the behavior may be, turning her down when she is begging for it so openly seems like the foolish thing to do.

Raihan is the first to crack, saying, “Alright, baby, just calm down. I’ll see what I can do to make you feel better, alright?”

“Raihan! You can’t just...she’s…” Leon starts, but Raihan holds up a hand.

“She’s not  _ my _ kid brother’s best friend,” he says, smirking at Leon. “If you wanna sit this one out, feel free to. I’m sure I’ll have no trouble taking care of this on my own.” It’s meant as a challenge, and though Leon doesn’t have quite the same level of a competitive streak as Raihan, it’s hard not to keep up that energy around him, and a challenge from Raihan is a challenge that he finds he can’t refuse.

So Leon swallows his guilt on the matter and says, “Don’t worry, I can handle it too. We’ll see just who she wants helping her once  _ I’m _ done with her.”

“Oh, thank you so much!” Gloria cries, still too overwhelmed by the unprecedented arousal to realize how shamelessly she’s behaving. All she cares about is relieving all this heat and pressure, and with two men she’s always been attracted to right in front of her, how could she hope to maintain even a shred of decency? She stops pleasuring herself only to enter slip past them into her tent, stripping down without waiting for them.

The two follow her in, surprised to find that she’s already naked and laying back on top of her sleeping back, fingering herself and arching her back, crying out for her own touch but clearly starving for theirs. The Yamper she’d brought out here to train and help taste test her curry watches them in confusion, and Leon, feeling awkward about the whole, waves him off and says, “Go play outside or something.”

Raihan helps shoo him out so that the three of them can be left alone, giving a little shudder of delight to see Gloria laid out, completely exposed like that. “Damn, aren’t you just the sexiest thing right now?”

“Surprised to hear you say that to someone other than yourself,” Leon remarks, and Raihan gives him a quick scowl before turning his attention back to Gloria.

“Have you ever even done anything like this before?” he asks. When she shakes her head, he says, “Then what’s got you so worked up? Not that I’m complaining, but it seems a little weird for  _ this _ to be how you want your first time to go.”

“I-I dunno,” she mumbles. “Ate some berries, started to feel weird, I just want...I just  _ need _ it.”

“Some...berries?” asks Raihan, pausing as he contemplates that. He plans to ask her for more details, but then Leon is pushing past him.

“Let’s worry about the specifics later,” he says with a grin. “How about you let  _ me _ take care of you for a little while?” He doesn’t hesitate in kneeling down next to her, pushing her hand out of the way so that he can replace it with his own. She’s absolutely dripping between her legs, allowing him to slip a finger inside of her with ease and causing her to cry out for him.

“Is that good, kid?” he asks, and she whimpers a reply, barely coherent but clearly a positive response. Encouraged, Leon continues working his finger deeper into her, hooking it inside of her to make her cry again. She raises her hips, trying to grind against his hand, so needy that she has no control over herself.

“Come on, that’s not fair,” Raihan mutters as he kneels on the other side of her. “You know I was already about to help her.”

“Shouldn’t have just stood around then,” Leon retorts as he begins working on a second finger.

“That’s fine, that’s fine, I’ve got plenty I can do for her. It takes two to tango, right?” he asks, and neither of them bother to point out that that isn’t even remotely what that saying means. Raihan reaches down to grope at her slight chest, a hand on each of her breasts, giving her a few light squeezes and a soft hum of appreciation.

“You’re so cute,” he murmurs. “Love how small you are, you know? Makes my hands look so big on you.” Gloria whimpers, but doesn’t quite say anything, not that he was expecting much of a response from her in her current state.

He pulls back one hand, dropping his face down so that he can press his lips to one of her nipples, and Gloria cries out in surprise. She’s always known herself to be sensitive, but that is nothing compared to how she feels now, and Raihan is soon pinching her other nipple between two fingertips, toying with it while he kisses the other, and Leon continues to show her no mercy with two fingers buried inside of her.

Soon enough, Raihan has his lips wrapped around her nipple, and the stimulation from the two of them is overbearing. She has never felt like this in her life and has never needed anything this much, barely able to think straight, practically unable to remember her own name, as she squirms and thrashes beneath them, frantically reaching for her climax, gasping and crying out for them. Both names are on her lips, or maybe neither of their names; it’s hard to tell because her moans are so incoherent.

And then, when they’ve just barely begun, it’s already over, with Gloria bucking her hips up and crying out, Raihan’s tongue flitting across her nipple, Leon’s fingers flexed inside of her, his thumb brushing against her clut. She comes with a sharp cry, and the two of them continue lightly teasing at her even as she is coming down from her orgasm. Both wonder if this is all it is going to take to get that out of her system, but of course, things are not that easy.

In fact, before either can pull back, she has already begun panting again, not from trying to catch her breath, but in her rapidly increasing arousal. She squirms beneath them, still eager for more, perhaps even more turned on now that she has experienced her first climax. It can only leave her wanting more from them, but since they have already taken it this far, the two of them are definitely in it for the long haul, willing to pleasure and take care of her until she is completely satisfied, and whatever has possessed her is out of her system.

Raihan is the first to sit up, nudging Leon out of the way and saying, “Here, I’ve got something even better. She likes my mouth, so I’m gonna show her just how much I can do!” He says this with a smug smile, with all the confidence that he is well known for.

Leon allows him to take his place, and without hesitation, Raihan kneels between Gloria’s legs so that he can nibble at the inside of her thighs, teasing her until she is whining, begging him to keep going, needy and breathless. He enjoys hearing her try to beg him in her current state, when she can hardly speak at all, but he also feels a little bad teasing her too much, when it’s clear that she really needs this, so much so that she has lost all self-control.

So he presses his tongue past her folds, causing her to gasp, her breath catching in her throat and her body tensing immediately. Gloria has never experienced anything even remotely similar to this, and he had a feeling it would completely blow her away. He wastes no time in burying his tongue within her, tasting her and teasing her, tracing repetitive shapes as he discovers every point of particular sensitivity.

And while he does that, Leon has moved up, watching the way her face flushes and her eyes flutter shut, the way her lips have gone red from being bitten, the way she pants, her mouth opening and closing with each breath. She’s absolutely gorgeous like this, and he stirs, wanting her more now than he already did. Even the part of him that was reluctant because she’s a friend of Hop’s is silent now, and he knows that he has no chance of resisting her further.

Leaning down, he presses his lips to hers, wanting to kiss her badly after watching her struggle to breathe as Raihan eats her out. He wants to help take her breath away as best as he possibly can, and despite how overwhelmed she is, Gloria returns his kiss with a hungry fervor, and he has to wonder if this is only brought by the berries, or if this kiss is something that she has been craving for a while. That thought oddly excites him even more.

She moans into his mouth, moaning for him just as much as she moans for Raihan, and he never lets up, kissing her harder when she starts to fade, losing herself to her ecstasy, already so close again. And then she is growing more and more tense beneath the two of them, and she has no choice but to pull back from Leon’s kiss as her second orgasm overtakes her, causing her to tip her head back, screaming as she comes.

Every breath that she takes to try and steady her breathing comes out a soft moan, and it is clear that this was not enough to decrease her libido either. Everything they do seems to just make her even more horny, but neither of the men can bring themselves to complain, both achingly hard for her and ready to take this as far as they possibly can. After all, Gloria needs their help, and if this hasn’t been enough, then it is clear what they have to do.

There is no real discussion or argument over their next position, just them asking Gloria if she is sure that she wants to go all the way with them. She is hardly in her right mind to give proper consent right now, but she frantically assures them that she wants it, that she  _ needs _ it, more than she has ever needed anything before. And even knowing that she is not in her right mind, they don’t need any other answer to agree to go through with this.

Raihan holds up a hand, saying, “Hold on, let me get some stuff,” and going to rifle through the bag he brought with him. Gloria fidgets and whimpers the whole time they wait for him, but when he pulls out what he’s been looking for, he gives them both a large smile. “Always come prepared!”

“Why the hell do you have lube with you?” Leon asks.

“I just said, always come prepared!” Raihan repeats. “It’s going to come in handy now, right? Here, Gloria, why don’t you get up for a little bit?”

She’s shaky when she does as told, trembling as she stands, and Leon helps steady her, still looking a little thrown regarding how “prepared” Raihan is. But while he’s helping Gloria to her feet, Raihan is getting his fingers slick, and wastes no time in getting behind Gloria, kneeling down enough to spread and begin working a finger into her ass. She squeaks in surprise at the sudden contact, but offers no protest, and Raihan grins to himself.

“See, I’ll get you all ready for me,” he murmurs, pushing his finger deeper, already starting to work at the second. Though he is making quick work of her, he’s gentle, with enough experience to know just how to do this right. Gloria is soon moaning again as he fingers her, reaching her own hand down without thinking so that she touch herself, only for Leon to nudge it away.

“I can take care of you here,” he insists, and she is more than willing to let him, soon hardly able to stand at all, between the two men fingering her with such skill that she once again already feels like she could come at any moment. But they keep her on the edge, with Raihan being as thorough as he can, making sure he properly prepares her with enough work and enough lube before turning his attention to himself, and Leon simply keeps up an even pace, waiting for Raihan to indicate that they’re going forward with it.

With both of them being considerably taller than her, the position isn’t difficult, and her small frame is beneficial as well, allowing them to lift her effortlessly between the two of them, with Raihan’s hands supporting her ass, Leon’s arms hooked under her legs that she wraps around him, and her arms behind her to hold onto Raihan. Like this, they’re able to hold her perfectly between them, and she feels their cocks pushing against her at the same time, both waiting to push further, to finally enter her.

By now, Gloria has nearly been driven mad by how badly she wants them, and has done a pretty good job pushing them to that point as well. As much as they have enjoyed helping her through this, making her come over and over again, watching the looks on her face, listening to all the sounds she makes...all of those things have made them need this nearly as badly as she does, and they give each other a brief look, nodding before giving a simultaneous thrust forward.

Gloria cries out as both men enter her at the same time, Leon claiming her cunt while Raihan takes her ass. Her first in both regards, but then again, everything about this has been a first for her. And her eagerness and all the work they put into her, every time they’ve made her come and all the additional preparation after that, makes this first time go considerably smoothly. In the back of her mind, she is aware of some mild discomfort, but it vastly overshadowed by just how bad she needed this, and any pain is forgotten in place of that overwhelming need.

For all their competition and all their rivalry, the two men work very well together, giving her time to adjust to them before they begin to move, and when they do, there seems to be an understanding without having to address it, their movements easily falling into sync. Back and forth, she is pushed between the two of them, and a thrust from one will be met with a thrust from the other, creating a rhythm together without needing to plan how to set this pace.

And Gloria gives in to her overbearing lust entirely, holding nothing back as she allows them completely control, coming almost immediately but begging them not to stop all the while. At least, that’s what she tries to say, but it’s hard to tell if anything that comes out of her mouth makes sense, or if it’s all just incoherent noises, a garbled mess of pathetic moans in an attempt to ask them to keep going.

Of course, neither would stop there, and, in fact, it only spurs them on, with Raihan leaving bites along her shoulders and neck, and Leon going in for another kiss, both desperate now for more and more of her, until it’s hard to tell which one of them was unintentionally drugged and which ones are just plain horny.

And that is how they remain for most of the day, and most of the night, with breaks only when the men have fucked themselves into complete exhaustion, and even then, either Leon or Raihan will try to take turns tending to Gloria, until all three of them have blacked out entirely. Needless to say, no progress is made on any curry, but it is a very fun retreat nonetheless.

By the end of it, neither Raihan nor Leon really wants to see it truly end. Even knowing that Gloria was under some sort of influence, they can no longer ignore how cute she is or how much they want to keep this up, and it must say a lot that neither make it into any sort of competition, both willing to keep it even.

~X~

Though she’s humiliated by her behavior once the berries wear off, a little reassurance from the two of them gives Gloria the courage to admit that she wanted them long before that, and soon after, the three are spending a lot more time together than usual. Though they all still have busy schedules that limit how much time they  _ can _ spend together, what time they can spare is usually spent in one of their bedrooms or a hotel or, once again, out in a tent.

Raihan and Leon are a bit more cautious with her after the first time, but there is a worry nagging at the back of their minds for some time after their impromptu threesome, and they can probably both agree that neither of them have felt more relieved as when Gloria says she wants to take it easy this weekend because her period has made her a little tired.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
